timbersong_swampclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Timbersong
Timbersong Physical Description: Timbersong is a siamese with a bit of an odd coloration. Although she has the obvious siamese look to her and blue eyes her body is more of a paler color than most. Going down her legs, before shifting into a chocolate in color, a light silver tint appears- having to do with the coloration of her father who was half grey siamese. (More info on her parents and reletives below) Timber is lithe and slender, slim, making her fast and nimble in battle. Personality Description: Timbersong is a rather simple shecat. She's bubbly and loves to meet new people and is very protective of the ones she loves. She's calm and collected and knows what to do in most every situation. Due to starting off as a medic apprentice, Timber steps in occasionally if there isn't a medic. She's extremely caring, making her a mother figure to all. She also tries to be relatively trusting, though sometimes this is difficult for her as her father walked out of her life. She's generally pretty receptive when getting to know felines at first though which makes it easy for her to grow friendships, especially at first. Timber ironically has a very pessimistic outlook on life. She searches for as many possible outcomes in every situation she can, preparing herself for the worst though hoping for anything but that. Timber still maintains a positive outlook, though inside her, over years, she's trained her mind to work more logical then emotional and attempts to prepare herself for anything. Relatives: Timber has two living half sisters that she knows of; Cinder, a queen in Evergreenclan and Leafsong, a warrior of Swampclan. Backstory: At birth, Sage couldn't produce milk for her kittens. Not realizing what was wrong, three of the four kits died, though they figured out what was going on in time to latch Timber onto a queen who was already nursing. Timber grew into an apprentice just fine. Instead of being a traditional apprentice Timber wanted to be a medic, therefore she was assigned to be a medic apprentice. She thought it suited her for her love of people and naturally caring nature, though over time she realized it wasn't for her, she realized she wanted to fight for what she believed, though she retained everything she learned. Over time, Silverstep had grown short-tempered and bitter towards Sage. He still loved her but he could not accept that three of his offspring had died. The relationship soon became toxic. That's when Sagestorm met Oakclaw. They quickly grew close and decided that Sage would leave Silverstep to be with Oak. Silverstep refused to accept this. He tried to convince Sage to stay with him and when his attempts didn't work he ignored her altogether. Eventually Sage decided to try once more at kits. She grew heavy with Oaks offspring and soon there were three more kittens in the nursery, nursing off the same queen as Timber had. Cinderkit, Leafkit, and Greykit, three brown bundles, two shekits and a tomkit with a grey patch on his rear. They grew to be about four moons before disaster struck. Sagestorm, not having to nurse the kits, only to be with them and raise them, had mostly returned to her warrior duties. Their leader, Boulderstar, had asked Sage and Oakclaw to go on a hunting patrol with two other felines. The four returned to horror in the nursery. They received the following report: "I-I tried to stop him, I swear Sage." The grey and black tomcat Bumbletail explained. "I was just walking by going to grab a piece of prey for Rowanleap (Thornclans medic) when I heard mewling in the nursery. I poked my head in and.. and.." The lithe feline paused, shifting, his cranium swaying to and fro. "Greykit was barely breathing and he was stalking towards Cinder. I watched him lash out with his claws and then I shouted, what I said I cannot recall, but it got his attention. He turned towards me, his eyes going wide a moment, then narrowing. He crouched, hissed, then sprinted past me, darting out the camp entrance and slithering away into the territory, going North I think, towards the mountains. I got Rowanleap as fast as I could but by the time he had even left his own den Greykits breathing had stopped. We managed to stop Cinderkits bleeding though, but Rowan says she won't ever be able to see again." Sage was devastated, Silverstep was gone, never to be seen again, and he had taken the life of one of her kits. She grieved two days and two nights before allowing them to bury the kit. The two remaining kits we're traumatized. Cinder spent lots of time in the medic den due to her injury. Leafkit refused to sleep for a couple days, only doing so when her mother would stand over her. Timber began getting panic attacks, sudden fear that someone was going to hurt either of her siblings. Oakclaw stayed. TIme passed. He was there when Cinderkit and Leafkit became Cinderpaw and Leafpaw, he was there when Cinderpaw decided to leave Thornclan to become a rogue; Oakclaw was the ultumate father to all the kits, even to Timberpaw. He praised all three of the kits and was the father Timber had lost. She looked up to him, though he never filled the place she had left for Silverstep. She had admired him as a warrior and he had praised her and loved her, never once laying a paw on her or saying anything that would hurt her. She couldn't understand why he'd hurt Cinder and Greykit and because of this she became extremely protective of the sibling she had left; Leafpaw. She watched over her, shielding her away from anyone Timber didn't know already. She mothered her younger sister and was always with her. Even when Thornclan crashed. The leadership positions of Thornclan had always been a challenge. A certain family kept being put back into power by deputies who gave the family respect. Everyone loved them, but it was almost unfair. And when the last member of the family left and the deputy stepped up as leader he refused to fill the deputy spot, waiting for his mate and former leader to return, Thornclan collapsed and disbanded. Timber, now a warrior, and her sister, who had received her warrior name not a moon ago, were now rogues. By now Sage had passed of old age and Leafsong couldn't hardly remember Cinderpaw. The two set out. Eventually the sisters parted ways, telling each other they would meet at a set place each moon until they decided otherwise. And so they did. They both grew stronger and stayed close and in contact. After sometime Timbersong stumbled across another rogue. He was quiet and barely spoke to her at first. Over time and much prying she and the tom, who had revealed himself as Windwalker, became mates and Timber had her first kit, Moonkit. Without a clan it was hard to feed themselves, but now with a kit in the picture the pair decided they needed to find a home. It wasn't long of waiting around in Swampclan territory before Greytail, the clans deputy, recruited the three. Friends: With being as bubbly as she is Timber makes friends easily. Skillset 1-10: Swimming: 8 - Due to growing up in a clan by a lake as well as having practice in Swampclan territory Timbersong has strong leg muscles and lots of practice swimming, making her a star swimmer. Herb knowledge: 8 - As Timber started out as a medic apprentice she retained most everything she learned, though most of the time it takes time to remember. Climbing: 4 - With her thin claws and tall frame Timber has a hard time getting up trees. Running: 7 - With strong leg muscles developed from swimming running comes naturally to Timber. Fighting: 6 - A slender frame and strong muscles make speed and stealth Timbers main two fighting strategies. She'll fight until she dies, stubborn that way, but doesn't consider herself much of a fighter. Hunting: 7 - Speed and stealth make hunting a simple task for Timber. Stealth: 6 - Stealth is something Timber was taught from her father as it was his strength. Leadership Qualities: 8 - Compassionate, genuinely caring, empathetic, receptive, and being understanding are important leadership characteristics. Although she doubts she'll ever be in any position of power in Swampclan, Timber believes she leads by simply displaying a good example and showing others to be compassionate and there for other clanmates. Likes and dislikes: Likes: Timber likes many things. She very much likes getting to know new people and winning over the trust of those who don't trust many. Timber loves being a queen. It makes her feel young and she knows it's an important role in a clan; without queens there would be no new apprentices and eventually warriors and the clan would grow small and weak and eventually disappear altogether. Timber has a strong love for people and kits, her family and mate especially. She loves her mate Windwalker and kit Moonkit to death. (Rip Moonkit) Timbers favorite prey is squirrel or fish, though it can vary depending on her mood. Timbers favorite thing to do is settle into a tree at dusk and watch the sunlight fade in the distance- something she was able to do daily as a rogue. Dislikes: Timber dislikes those who shut her out; it's not that she wants to know their innermost secrets, she just wants to be there for as many people as she cat. Timber believes she is blessed to have what she has, her sisters, a mate, and knows not all have that. She attempts to be family towards those she can get close to. Timber dislikes feeling trapped. She's very much free-hearted and needs her space to roam occasionally. If she ever feels held down or like she can't escape something (either mental, like a relationship, or physical, like she's trapped in camp and can't leave the nursery) she may experience extreme stress and/or panic attacks more often. Romantics: Turn Ons: Physical: Timber is demisexual (has to know the person before she feels any attraction) so these are merely what she finds more, ah, COOL than attractive. Timber loves original pelt colors and designs, especially light pelt colors such as white, light brown, pale grey, exc. and especially dark pelts, such as dark chocolate, slate grey, black, exc. Timber also loves siamese colorations and bramble designs- colors of home painted onto her heart. These we're the colors of her mother, father, and step-father therefore she feels almost comforted by these colors. When it comes to fur length Timber likes the polar opposites once more; both short and very long. Eye colors she prefers bold, shades that stand out such ad pale blue or amber. Mental: Timber, being as loud and outspoken as she is, actually prefers a much quieter, thoughtful mate. She has ideas and much to share and if they can tolerate her constant loud mouth she'll find a home in your heart. Timber is very much bossy at times and she'll CONSTANTLY unintentionally boss people around, especially those she trusts easiest, which means her mate will receive lot of orders. It's not her being rude, she's merely being herself and doing what she believes right. While bossing people might be seen rude to most it's important that one considering being Timbers mate understands that one, it's unintentional and two, that it shouldn't be seen as rude, it's actually a sign of her trust. Turn Offs: Physical: Timber really isn't a feline big on looks. Being demisexual, for her, it's entirely about the personality. Timber likes original appearances, which would mean she isn't super big on the basic medium brown, mud color. She prefers felines with more than one color to them, so this shade is okay if there's more to them, say if they had tabby markings or their stomach was a different shade, then Timber would find it interesting. Really though Timber doesn't experience physical turn offs much. Mental: Timber has plenty of mental turn offs. She absolutely requires someone who'll not talk over her when she's speaking. On top of that, someone extremely short tempered or stubborn can easily clash with Timbers own personality. If they're stubborn they might ignore something Timber might ask them to do which really throws off whatever she's doing. Also, if the feline is brain-dead. Timber needs someone who is thought thru, thorough, and will back her on anything and everything she does. If the person questions Timber in a way that's past constructive criticism she will not take it and will break the bond immediately. Timber has confidence issues at times and when someone downs on what shes doing or thinking she'll assume they think she's wrong overall and doesn't believe what she does, being pessimist she is. Romantics: Status: Single Sexuality: Demisexual heterosexual Mate: N/A Crush: N/A Past Mate(s): Timber has had two past mates; Windwalker and Sootfur, both of which Timber split with after they left Swampclan. Past Crush(s): Sootpaw, a tomcat of Thornclan, though she hasn't seen him since they disbanded. Cats Attracted To Her: Doubt it